


It's Killing Me Tonight

by corhahale



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's definitely something, Prompt Fic, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corhahale/pseuds/corhahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Post : Person A has trouble sleeping and wakes Person B, Person B then threatens to do actually do something. (It was something like that, it was a text post, don't hold this against me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Killing Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Don't wanna be your girl by Wet. (It has nothing to do with the actual story I just really like that song.)
> 
> This was un-beta'd so any mistakes are completely my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was way too late and Clarke was still awake, when really she should be asleep. She wiggled around underneath the animal skins trying to find a spot on the makeshift bed where it wasn’t warm. On the other side was Bellamy. Usually the two of them were tangled together in their sleep one way or another but not tonight.

Tonight it was too hot for the animal pelts but too cold to sleep without them and honestly Clarke didn’t have the guts to stick one leg out the side so she was evenly cooled down. It just didn’t feel right. 

So instead she was pressed to the other side trying not to squirm too much because she didn’t want to deal with a Bellamy this late but she just couldn’t get comfortable. She flipped to the inside of the bed shifting closer to Bellamy’s back but not too close that she could feel his body heat.

She sighed when she found that amazing medium of cold but just slightly warm enough to sleep. She slowly tried lulling herself to sleep, when Bellamy turned in his sleep so that he intruded on the perfect medium that Clarke had found. Clarke’s eyes darted open with a scowl on her face, glaring at an asleep Bellamy, who looked as smug as he would if he were awake. His hair was even worse than usual but he just looked younger without all the creases across his forehead and worry in his eyes.

Clarke retreated to her side of the bed, lying on her back staring at the the top of the tent. Even in his sleep he was infuriating. Now Clarke couldn’t care less whether or not she would annoy Bellamy with her squirming. She kind of wanted to now.

The tossing of pelts and constant moving from her side of the bed began first out of spite of Bellamy but soon came out of true annoyance of not being able to find a comfortable space on the bed. She heard a grunt from Bellamy’s side which she grinned at, it was working even if Clarke was getting frustrated.

After a couple of minutes of outrageous moving and squirming she thought that she just give up on trying to wake Bellamy and just try to sleep, but even that seemed like an impossible task. Everywhere she placed her body was hot because of the friction she had created.

“Are you serious?” She harshly whispered to no one in particular as she continued to try and find a spot that wasn’t so hot. 

“What do you expect when you squirm so much Princess?” Bellamy’s voice was husky and cracking from lack of use. Clarke tensed at the sound of his voice. Yes, she had wanted to wake him, but not anymore. Not when she was actually getting frustrated with a problem she had created.

Clarke huffed out a breath and flipped around so that she was facing Bellamy. His eyes were half closed and he looked at her through his eyelashes. He had a smirk ghosting over his features and he just seemed so relaxed. Maybe it was because he was still half asleep, watching him like this made her heart soften with a small smile gracing her lips.

“Go to sleep, Clarke.” Bellamy gently murmured his hot breath rushing over her face. He inched closer and kissed her forehead. The warmth that spread through her was a nice warmth that she welcomed, but it disappeared much too soon, when Bellamy turned to the other side, so Clarke had the glorious view of Bellamy’s back. It was a nice view, but she was too awake now to sleep and the heat of the pelts were too hot and everything was just too much.

“But it’s too hot. I have no idea how you're sleeping in this heat.” Clarke grumbled. She knew he wasn’t asleep because his breathing wasn’t deep enough. He didn’t snore, just light snoring like noises, is what he had told Clarke when she had first asked about it. She had laughed in his face, but went along with his description.

Clarke heard a huff from Bellamy as he pulled the animal skins further around him. Clarke tried to squirm less but she was definitely too awake for sleep, because she was running through her schedule for the next day. She tried to distract herself from her overheating problem but without realizing, Clarke had been flipping and moving worse than before.

“Princess, go to sleep or I’ll give you a reason to be hot and bothered.” Bellamy’s voice was husky, but Clarke couldn’t tell whether it was from the words he had just spoken or still like that from his drowsiness.

Clarke coughed nearly choking on an invisible lump in her throat. There was a blush blooming over Clarke’s cheeks and a heat that was definitely not unwelcome in other places. 

So Clarke flipped around so she wasn’t facing anything near Bellamy Blake. 

She tried she really did. It’s not her fault that those words that Bellamy had said had her more awake than ever. It wasn’t her fault that she started tapping a foreign beat. It also wasn’t her fault that when she tilted around so that she was lying on her back again that Bellamy thought that she wanted to take him up on his offer.

He was straddling her waist and she had no idea how he got there so fast, but he was there with his face inches above Clarke’s. 

“I warned you, Princess.” His voice came out low and antagonizing and Clarke shivered. The pelts had been thrown off her when Bellamy had appeared, all dark eyed and smirking above her, surely giving her enough warmth under his gaze.

He was topless too. It was logical of course. Why didn’t Clarke think of that? Just taking off one of her layers. Instead she was still wearing her tank top and a long sleeved top and cotton blue shorts. She could have just taken the long sleeve off and she would be in his position. Well, the position was nice but she was red everywhere with embarrassment. 

And he was still topless.(As if he would magically have a top on now) Clarke tried counting his freckles but she ran out of them at 47 but found more traveling down his neck near his hairline and then she was distracted by the sharps edges of Bellamy Blake and lost count because Bellamy was on top of her, topless, staring at her, waiting.

Clarke’s arm moved on it’s own accord and began to reach up, reaching up for Bellamy’s cheek. Her hand cupped his cheek and smiled slightly, only slightly she tells herself. Bellamy’s eyes softened but his smirk only widened, causing his dimples to appear on his freckled cheeks.

They were leaning into each other now. Stray locks of hair fell into his eyes before Clarke had already started closing her eyes, waiting for his lips on hers. She could feel the heat of his breath just over her chin when it was gone.

The heat, the weight and the expectation of kiss. All gone.

But what did appear was an angry Clarke and a laughing Bellamy who had decided to steal the rest of the animal skins for his side of the bed.

“Bellamy!” Frustrated with this night altogether, Clarke curled in on herself mumbling about Bellamy Blake being an insufferable ass who she was going to kill one day.

He only laughed harder at her mumbling but soon was enclosing his arms around her waist and nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. He was pressed against her back but Clarke only wriggled more, she was not giving him the satisfaction.

“Oh come on, Princess. I told you I would get you all hot and bothered and I think I did that really well.” He said in low voice that made Clarke shiver a bit until he started laughing again. She looked over her shoulder and pointing a very heated glare at him.

“Oh, you succeeded, Bell.” Clarke mumbled, she turned her head back around and crossed her arms above his, pretending not to feel the warmth that crawled over her.

“Just sleep, Clarke.” He mumbled, giving her shoulder feather light kisses, until Clarke relaxed into his body. He slowly moved his arm to tangle his arms with her’s, that he had unfolded from her chest.

Clarke sighed in relief. She was finally warm enough to sleep. She frowned at Bellamy’s light chucklings that vibrated through her body.  
“I’m getting you back though.” Clarke whispered closing her eyes, exhaustion hitting her. She felt Bellamy smile against her shoulder.

“Okay, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading this jumble of a fic. This idea's been in my head for a week now and I finally gave in and wrote it. I can't remember the Text Post properly but it was along the lines of the summary, so if you guys find it or know the text post please let me know!
> 
> I'm trying out new writing styles and this was definitely a change for me but it still doesn't feel right. I just need to practice at it some more so if you guys want something written just send it my way either on tumblr (clarkeprincessblake.tumblrcom) or wherever. 
> 
> But yeah thank you for reading!


End file.
